¿Qué puede más el odio o el amor?
by Angel-LauraR
Summary: "Ya han pasado dos meses desde que mi lucha acabó y…desde que ella me dejó." One Shot Kaito & Aoko.


**Disclaimer: Magic Kaito no me pertenece, es obra de Gosho Aoyama. **

_**One Shot: ¿Qué puede más el odio o el amor?(Kaito &amp; Aoko)**_

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que mi lucha acabó y…desde que ella me dejó.

Me presentaré, mi nombre es Kaito Kuroba. Soy un estudiante de prepatoria bastante habilidoso en lo que es la magia, pero que por la noche se convierte en el ladrón de guante blanco Kaito Kid.

Esto no es por simple gusto, en realidad yo soy el segundo Kaito Kid, el primero fue mi padre al que asesinaron por no querer robar, algo irónico ¿no?

Bueno, dejando atrás la historia de asesinato de mi padre, os preguntaréis quien es ella, bueno su nombre es Aoko Nakamori y es la hija única del inspector de policía Ginzo Nakamori que va tras de mí, y al que siempre dejo en ridículo.

Todo esto empezó el día de mi declaración involuntaria ,fruto de los celos que sentí al ver al pomposo de Hakuba declararse a ella delante de toda la clase.

Recuerdo su dulce carita totalmente azorada, sus ojos azules con la mirada fija en el pomposo, su cabello castaño siempre alborotado mecido por el viento que entraba por la ventana y por último su frágil cuerpo temblando.

Cualquiera que viera mi cara de perro furioso en aquel momento echaría a correr despavorido.

Yo me acerqué con paso ligero a la `` encantadora ´´ pareja ,y cogiendo a Aoko del brazo la acerqué a mí y la bese, delante de todos mis compañeros y compañeras del aula que empezaron a hacer ruiditos de burla a Hakuba que se retiró algo avergonzado.

Sinceramente a mí en ese momento me importaba un rábano todo lo que no fuéramos Aoko y yo.

Ese fue nuestro primer beso, que ella correspondió a pesar de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

Al separarnos no pude evitar juntar nuestras frentes mientras que mirándola a los ojos le decía un te quiero, para que poco después ella me dijera lo mismo.

Desde aquel día fuimos una feliz pareja con la intención de no separarnos nunca, pero… todo lo bueno tiene un final.

Un mes después de que empezáramos a salir llegué a mi casa después de otro día intenso deseando poder tumbarme en el sofá, cual fue mi sorpresa al ver sangre en el suelo de la entrada, pero…¿de quién?

Mi madre estaba de viaje en las Vegas y Jii estaba en su bar, que en esos momentos estaba lleno.

Volviendo a la realidad escuché un disparo seguido de un grito de terror que reconocería en todas partes, era el grito que aparecía en mis peores pesadillas, el grito de Aoko.

Corrí rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía el grito, encontrándome a Aoko con varias heridas leves junto a un cuerpo ya sin vida de un hombre de unos cuarenta años, que recordaba haber visto junto a el padre de Aoko y del cual sería la sangre de la entrada. Después me fije en los otros sujetos que estaban de pié y de los cuales uno apuntaba con un revolver a Aoko.

Yo guiado por mi instinto me puse delante de ella, protegiéndola con mi propio cuerpo recibiendo una mirada cargada de preocupación junto a otra de odio, cosa que me extrañó hasta que escuché la cruel risa del sujeto que parecía el jefe del grupo de asesinos ,que sabía que eran los mismo que mataron a mi padre gracias a su atuendo negro.

— Hola Kid, que alegría verte — dijo con un tono que me llenó de pavor, aunque yo como buen mago no di indicios de ello sino que mantuve mi cara de poker.

— Hemos tenido una gran e informativa charla con tu querida novia…bueno ex novia después de todo lo que le has ocultado.

Mire hacia el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba, sintiendo como si puñales me atravesaran el corazón al verla llorando con claro dolor, el cual se reflejaba en sus hermosos ojos que ahora carecian de brillo.

Antes de poder decir alguna palabra sentí un dolor en mi estómago. Era nada menos que una bala del hombre que todavía me observaba con una sonrisa sádica, disfrutando de mi dolor, tanto interno como externo.

Caí al suelo inmediatamente después, apretando la herida con mi mano.

Justo cuando creí que todo acababa escuché unas sirenas de policía que se acercaban seguramente por la llamada de algún vecino ante el alboroto.

Los asesinos seguidamente intentaron huir, cosa que no lograron gracias a la cercanía a la que estaban las patrullas.

Todo había acabado para mí, mientras sentía que desfallecía pude sentir unas suaves manos en mi rostro junto con gotas saladas que caían en el mismo con insuente calma, después todo se volvió negro.

Desperté un mes y medio después en una habitación de hospital, en el que me explicaron todo lo sucedido después de mi desmayó y seguida entrada en coma.

Estuve allí por tres días en los que ella no apareció.

Yo dando por hecho todo lo que ocurrió y el odio que ella debía tenerme ,me fui del país donde ya nada me quedaba para ir con mi madre a las Vegas.

A día de hoy sigo pensando en esa mujer que en mis sueños y pesadillas aparece, haciendo que me levante sudado y con la respiración agitada.

La verdad, no se que esperaba, ¿qué todo saliera bien?

Yo era un prófugo de la ley y ella la hija del hombre a cargo de atraparme, era lógico que algo así pasara. No vivimos en un mundo de luz y color, vivimos en un mundo donde el dinero importa más que el amor, donde la gente se esconde para hacer el amor y sin embargo practican la violencia a plena luz del día…somos despreciables, solo que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta…o no quería hacerlo.

Unos días después paseando por Las Vegas Strip donde los grandes casinos y hoteles se alzaban mientras que algunos sin techo pedían limosna, vi a lo lejos una silueta conocida, la silueta de la mujer que me robaba el sueño.

Se giró y nuestras miradas se encontraron, en sus ojos ya no había odio, solo tristeza junto con…¿amor?

No ,imposible.

Se me acercó lentamente.

Cuando quedaba menos de un metro entre nosotros, sorpresivamente se me abalanzó y me abrazó soltando algunas lagrimas en el proceso.

Yo que me había quedado estático en todo momento conseguí reaccionar, y aunque mi mente me decía que me alejara para no hacerme más daño a mi mismo, mi corazón no siguió esa orden y para mi sorpresa la rodeé inconsciente con mis brazos mientras ella se aferraba a mi pecho.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? — preguntó con voz rota mientras yo le secaba las lágrimas que todavía caían por su dulce carita de niña buena.

— Supe que después de aquello me odiarías, y eso pudo conmigo — dije mientras me preparaba mentalmente para la pregunta que le diría a continuación y de la cual su respuesta me podría destrozar. — ¿Tú me odias?

Separó la cabeza de mi pecho mientras seguía abrazándome y algo ruborizada me dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Ese beso me dejó con ganas de más, así que sujetando sus mejillas acerqué mis labios a los suyos, después de dos largos meses sin probarlos.

Al separarnos nos miramos algo sonrojados y dirigiéndonos miradas de amor.

— Jii y tu madre me lo contaron todo hace una semana, justo después de salir del shock ,y me dijeron que estabas aquí y sin dudarlo vine para estar contigo. Entiendo tus razones para ser Kid y lo acepto si eso me sirve para quedarme a tu lado.

Sonriendo de pura alegría volví a acercarla a mí disfrutando aquel momento y sintiendo como mi corazón bailaba en mí pecho.

Todo lo que tocaba por vivir vendría a su tiempo y aunque los obstáculos sean difíciles los superaremos juntos.

_**Fin**_


End file.
